The invention relates to wrap around labels, In particular, the invention relates to a wrap around label which has an overlap portion which adheres to a release coating covering the front surface of a contact portion.
In the marketing and dispensation of certain products, such as medicinal preparations, it is necessary that the container for a particular product be properly labeled. For such products, the proper label includes a wide range of information including the name of the product, its ingredients, the product's batch or lot number, the expiration date for use of the product and necessary instructions relating to the dispensing and use of the product. In addition, because the product may be distributed internationally, the information printed on the label must be in the appropriate language of the country where the product is to be distributed.
Unfortunately, the amount of information which can be located on a conventional label of a type which is entirely adhered to the surface of a container, such as a bottle, is limited by the surface area of the container. Because of this limited information space on the label, it was not possible to print the same information in multiple languages on one label. As a result, manufacturers and distributors were required to keep multiple inventories of containers, each inventory of containers having labels printed with information in the appropriate language.
To increase the amount of information which can be located on a label attached to a container, alternative labels have been employed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,834, issued to R.R. Brown on Feb. 7, 1933, shows an elongated strip label which is folded to form a stack of sheets. The bottom sheet of the stack is adhered to the container. The top sheet of the stack is secured to an adjacent sheet to the maintain the label in a closed condition. With fold-out labels, the label must be generally folded before it is adhered to the container. As a result, intermediate folded layers cannot be inspected to insure against improper labeling after the label is attached. Moreover, fold-out labels require multiple manufacturing steps which adds both time and cost to the labeling process.
The second alternative for increasing the amount of information which can be located on a label adhered to a container is the use of a wrap around label which overlaps itself. The overlapping portion of these labels must have sufficient adherence to adhere to the underlying contact portion of the label which is adjacent the container. At the same time, however, the adherence of the overlap portion must be limited so as to allow the overlap portion to be peeled away from the underlying contact portion of the label. Ingle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,667, obtains this desired adherence by overprinting or overcoating the coating of adhesive with a pattern of non-adhesive composition to decrease the amount of the adhesive coating which is exposed on the back side of the overlapping portion. Applying a pattern of non-adhesive to only the adhesive on the back surface of the overlap portion adds both complexity and cost to the manufacture of this label.